


Sunburn Kisses

by vix_spes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft really isn’t having the best couple of weeks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at sherlockbbc_fic ; Mmm, I want some sunburnt ginger!Mycroft needing some TLC from a solicitous Lestrade. Aloe vera gel and paracetamol and fruity drinks with umbrellas in...

* * *

Greg winced in sympathy at the hisses and slight moans of pain coming from Mycroft, leaning in to press a gentle kiss just behind Mycroft’s ear. This wasn’t exactly how he had envisioned their holiday going, particularly when you considered that it was only their second day. Mycroft had been ordered on sick leave after a series of negotiations had gone wrong and Greg had thought his heart was going to stop when he received the phone call from Sherlock and later saw Mycroft looking disturbingly frail in a hospital bed. He had decided then and there that they deserved time to themselves without being disturbed by the latest murder or the British Government and Anthea, bless her, had taken it upon herself to arrange everything. Thus, they’d found themselves on the South coast of France staying in an incredibly swanky hotel within walking distance of the beautiful beaches and the Mediterranean as well as several Michelin starred restaurants.

Unable to resist the deserted golden sandy beach, and tempted beyond belief by the opportunity to do absolutely nothing they had ventured down after breakfast carrying simply towels, sunglasses and sun cream, water and a book each. They had been so carried away by the fact that it was just them on the beach that they had grown careless in their actions. Confident that there was no-one around to see them, gentle kisses had become steadily more passionate as hands roamed bodies until eventually clothes were dispensed with and their cries echoed around the deserted beach. Even with his beautifully pale skin marred with fading bruises of all shades, Greg found his lover irresistible.

Several hours later, when they had woken up from their sated slumber, the slightest movement on Mycroft’s part left him in agony. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they had forgotten to reapply sun cream; Greg was fortunate enough to have one of those colourings that meant he simply tanned with no burning. Mycroft, on the other hand, was not quite so fortunate. Greg absolutely adored his lover’s colouring; pale skin dusted with freckles and ginger hair looked stunning spread out on the sheets of their (frankly obscene) bed at home but it was not conducive whatsoever to the unforgiving sun of the Mediterranean. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking about the possibility of this happening and settled for coaxing Mycroft to drink some water in an attempt to alleviate the dehydration his lover was suffering from.

“We need to get you to bed love; you have to be in agony.”

“I am in some discomfort.”

Several years of being in a relationship with Mycroft Holmes had left him familiar with the slightly older man’s manner of speaking. When Mycroft said that he was in some discomfort, it meant that he was in complete agony. Combined with the lingering injuries from the disastrous negotiations, it was hardly surprising. He didn’t say anything in response, just simply smiled indulgently and helped Mycroft gingerly put on the shirt that he had worn down to the beach.

“Come on love, you need some paracetamol and aloe vera.”

He didn’t get a response but then he didn’t expect one; Mycroft’s lips were pressed together in a thin line, trying to suppress the whimpers of pain that wanted to escape his mouth. It took them a considerable amount of time but eventually, he managed to get them both back to their suite, a charming smile directed towards one of the chambermaids getting him several jugs of iced water. Once inside their suite, Greg set about making Mycroft as comfortable as possible, adjusting the air conditioning and carefully stripping Mycroft of his clothes before encouraging him to lie down on the cool sheets of the bed. He then fussed around the suite, finding painkillers and aloe vera gel, murmuring softly and reassuringly as he coated the burnt skin with the soothing gel which, although it stung on application, would make all the difference later on. With one thick layer of aloe vera covering the burning red skin of Mycroft’s back, Greg stripped himself and lay down on the bed next to his lover, pushing and prodding Mycroft gently until he was lying half over Greg’s chest. Coating his hands with more aloe vera he cupped Mycroft’s face in his hands, sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss, even as his thumbs smoothed the cooling gel over Mycroft’s reddened cheeks. All of a sudden, Mycroft pulled away, a look of remorse on his face.

“I’m sorry Gregory, this was not my intention. I fear I’ve ruined our holiday.”

Greg looked down into slightly watery blue eyes and smiled affectionately, pressing a gentle kiss to the sunburnt nose following it up with a series of kisses across Mycroft’s cheek to his temple, before encouraging him to lay his head down on Greg’s shoulder.

“Don’t be ridiculous My, this wasn’t your fault. Just get some sleep.” He stroked a hand lightly down Mycroft’s side, his touch firm enough to not be ticklish (and hadn’t been that amusing the first time) but equally not so firm as to cause pain despite the area being one of the least affected. “There are worse things I can think of than spending the entire week in bed with you.”

He pressed a kiss to the silky-soft hair beneath his lips as Mycroft arched up into the hand that lay across his lower back, mindful of the tender and over-sensitised skin that lay beneath it. He lay there, resisting the urge to smooth his fingers over the baby-soft skin until he heard Mycroft’s breathing even out as he slipped into sleep. He had absolutely no intention of leaving the bed and depriving Mycroft of his pillow so he simply reached for the abandoned book on the bedside table and looked forward to the opportunity of spoiling and cosseting his lover for a few days.


End file.
